


Undercover

by BloodBetweenYourThighs (LoriLemons)



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Dark!Nikki, Drug Use, F/M, Filthy, Nikki Is Not Nice, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unsafe Sex, inappropriate sex, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/BloodBetweenYourThighs
Summary: An aspiring narcotics detective gets her first field work assignment. Act like a groupie and get as much information about Motley Crue's drugs and where they come from as possible. Connie think's she's smart and capable, but she doesn't know what she's up against with Nikki Sixx.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a little more than a one shot, but also, it won't be super long either. It won't be a nice romance story. There will be attraction, but this is a love to hate you, non con, head butting, battle of the wills, story where Nikki is pretty much what he'd be like in real life.

Constance looked at herself in the mirror, completely unsure of herself. She'd been trying so hard to be taken seriously and to be given a real assignment, but this one just seemed so over the top. Drugs were a real problem in Los Angeles and although she'd wanted any detective job she could get into, narcotics seemed to be where she could actually get her foot in the door. She had spent the last four years doing paperwork and research and filing in the office, but now she was on her first mission. She knew that part of the reason they'd chosen her was because she was young and unfortunately she was pretty. Detective Dunlap hated being pretty, but she would do whatever she had to do to be taken seriously. 

Constance, or as her friends called her, Connie, usually downplayed her looks with severe buns, glasses she didn't really need and severe horrible beige or gray pant suits. Boss had come up to her and informed her that she'd be going undercover but would have to wear pretty clothes and not her awful looking business clothes. 

Connie looked at herself in the mirror. Her light brown hair was down and fluffed with hairspray, her glasses nowhere to be found, showing off pretty blue eyes. She had about a pound of makeup on. She had blush, blue eyeshadow, lots of black eyeliner, hot pink lipstick, and mascara. She barely even recognized herself and she couldn't believe the one thing getting her foot in the door to real police work, was the one thing she hated. She wore a denim skirt, hot pink fishnet tights, a floral blouse that buttoned all the way up with huge wooden buttons and a pair of white high heels. Connie thought she looked ridiculous. She still wore simple undergarments under her outfit. A beige bra and pink briefs. 

Somehow her severe, in control behavior would have to come off as confident, but also sweet and giving. She'd been told to be charming and fun otherwise she'd be thrown out on her ear. There was no way a rock band was going to put up with a rude and demanding woman when they had such sweet choices throwing themselves at them. She needed to try and talk to all of them, but she'd been told that the bassist was the one who bought the most drugs and she'd need to see if she could get any information out of him. Who did he buy from, how much could he get a hold of? There were bigger fish to fry, but Nikki Sixx was definitely on the radar. The man was buying loads of drugs. Also their manager Doc McGhee, but he probably wouldn't be as inclined to talk with fake groupies about drug deals. If she could catch any of the band members while they were intoxicated, she might be able to get information. 

Connie had asked why they weren't putting a wire on her and her boss had told her it was for her own protection, but had acted oddly about it. Why would not wearing a wire protect her? What wasn't the boss telling her? He had told her that she needed to be allowed close proximity to at least one of the rockstars, preferably Nikki Sixx, and hopefully more than one them. She had been given information about all of them and the people that worked for them. She was supposed to look like she actually liked them, that she was interested in who they were and what they played, and what they did. She'd been warned that they would try to pick up on her, but she could probably get out of it if she was smart because most likely all of them would be intoxicated in several different ways. 

Boss had told her to be careful because the band members did not have boundaries like normal people and that they were very rowdy and rude. Nothing she couldn't handle of course. She'd dealt with a drunk dad her whole life, she knew how to deal with intoxicated men. There wasn't really a situation that Connie couldn't handle. Surely these party boys only wanted a good time and wouldn't give her much trouble. 

Her codename would be Candy, no last names as Connie was assured she wouldn't need the last name and that the men in the band wouldn't care about something like last names anyway. She was from Huntington Beach, she LOVED Motley Crue, shopping, and spending daddy's money. She had a boyfriend, but she didn't want him to know that she was talking to guys like them. Pretty much Candy was a persona that didn't match her own life at all. The truth was that she was from Northern California, had moved to LA, lived alone in a tiny apartment with a cat, her dad had finally succumbed to alcohol three years before and she did not have a lot of money or a boyfriend. Her mom had died when she was a young girl and her grieving father had raised her to be tough and reliable. As far as loving Motley Crue, she knew who they were, but she was more of a Fleetwood Mac kind of girl. 

Connie had been given special intel as to where she would be able to find the band. They would be playing a concert but then they would be going to a hotel to party. It was at the hotel that she would wait for them. Only, there were several other women also waiting for the band to show up. They were dressed even more skimpy than herself, their hair bigger, their makeup thicker, more of their legs showing. Shit. She'd have to get at least one of the band members to notice her. If she screwed this up, she'd be filing reports until she was sixty five. She hiked her skirt up a little, rolling the waist over to show more of her legs. Luckily she knew she had long legs and if anything, her legs were always noticed.

Connie fluffed her normally bound hair up and clipped in a plastic jaw clip. She reapplied her pink lipstick. Then she unfastened her top button of her blouse, but then shook her head and buttoned it again. She swallowed her fear and nervousness. Winners couldn't be weak. Winners had to be strong and assertive. Winners had to be clever. How could she hope to be a real detective if she worried about a mission as frivolous as this one? She put a piece of mint gum in her mouth. She'd taken up chewing gum last year when she'd quit smoking, and gum always seemed to settle her nerves. 

That's when she heard them. They were loud, boisterous, deep voices laughing and shouting, coming through the front entrance. The actual groupies rose up to meet them, trying to drape themselves on them and simpering for attention. Shit, she was already losing at the groupie thing. She walked forward because Connie refused trot over to a bunch of rock stars like a bonafide strumpet. She did however roll her hips in what she hoped was a provocative manner and she walked as confidently as she could to lean up against a column and look at the men under her heavily mascara'd eyes. 

She looked like she was checking them out, but she was really assessing them, checking for danger, possible weapons, weaknesses. She crossed her ankles and watched them as they walked in front of her, laughing and talking loudly. She made eye contact with Nikki himself as a girl hung off of his arm. He watched her as he walked across the lobby to the elevator. She was so thrown off by just locking her eyes with his, that she forgot she was supposed to be getting into that party. The guys got onto the elevator with the girls and the doors started to close. Connie could have kicked herself. 

But then a black gloved hand stopped the elevator from closing and Nikki Sixx stuck his head out and looked at her, “Are you coming to the party or not?”

Connie nodded, maybe playing coy had worked. She walked to the elevator, taking her time and relishing the thought of holding back all of these drug addicted deviants from their party. She stepped onto the elevator and Nikki's eyes narrowed, really looking at her. She was nervous, but she'd never let him know it. She smirked at him and stared right back. 

“Damn girl, hurry your ass, we're ready to get back to our rooms,” said Vince.

Tommy laughed, “Maybe she's worth the wait.”

“I'm not waiting too fucking long,” said Nikki, not even taking his eyes off of her. 

Suddenly Connie was worried that she was trapped in such closeness with these obnoxious men. Every sense in her was screaming that these men were danger. Maybe these groupies trapped in the elevator with them wanted their filthy attention, but Connie would not be pawed by the likes of these sweaty rock stars. She watched as a black haired girl kissed at Nikki's neck and rubbed her huge breasts against his arm. He looked away from Connie for a moment to smile down at the groupie. Good she told herself, pay attention to her, slake your lust on someone else, and when he's really high, she could swoop in and garner information. Unless he passed out first. Shit. How should she play this?

Nikki leaned down and kissed the black haired girl, sucking the girls lip between his teeth and biting hard enough for the girl to screech and just enough to draw a drop of blood. Connie's eyes widened in surprise and she noticed that Nikki was staring at her, even as his teeth still held the other girl's lip. The other guys were all busy with the other girls, in fact, there was a blonde on her knees, sucking Tommy's massive cock in front of everyone and Vince was cheering it on while Mick rolled his eyes and drank out of a bottle of booze. Connie was thankful that the elevator door opened right then. She was the first to get out and lean up against the hallway wall, acting like she wasn't phased, even though she really was.

Tommy and the blonde stumbled out while his huge erection bobbed out in front of him for everyone to see. Connie's eyes hastily looked away and she tried to act like she wasn't embarrassed but a look at Nikki told her that he noticed that Tommy's naked manhood made her uncomfortable. The guys argued about what room they were in until Mick called them a bunch of fucking imbeciles and he let them into Vince's room where there were lines of coke already waiting for them and bottles of alcohol. It made Connie nervous to see it all just sitting out in the open like that, but she knew she was onto something. Narcotic Detectives did not have the luxury of being finicky about drugs and addictive behaviors. 

Connie wandered over to a chair to sit down as she watched the men sniff lines and chug whiskey. She was well and truly undercover now. She hoped she could just sit back and not be noticed until the time was right. Except that there was no way in hell that Nikki wasn't paying absolute attention to the one girl who wasn't acting a bit like a groupie. Her eyes were too wide, she was paying too much attention, she had been so nervous about seeing Tommy's cock. Maybe she was just an innocent, but boy how he loved to play with those. Just like a cat playing with a mouse before he ate it. 

The girl wasn't a teenager, she was in her mid twenties, her top, it was not a groupie top. It was so silly, with all of the buttons. He was about to peel open every one of those ridiculous wooden buttons. Her eyes were huge and blue, a light blue. She was a brunette, but a shade or two lighter and she would be considered a blonde. What really got his attention though was the ink marks all over her fingers like she used pens often. Her nails were not painted which led him to believe she worked. In an office? She watched everything like she was soaking up information, not just having fun. Why was she here?

“Hey, you, in the corner, come and have a line with me,” said Nikki, carefully assessing her reaction to that. Most of their groupies wouldn't dare turn him down for anything. 

“No thanks, I have to drive home later,” she said, staring intensely at him.

“Oh, no, I insist. Either you have a bump with me, or you can get the fuck out,” said Nikki and Vince and Tommy laughed at the way he was treating her. 

Now Connie had a decision to make.


	2. Vestal Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie can not seem to get a handle on this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would tell everyone that this story is filthy, warn everyone how bad this is going to get, but the first rule to this new pseudonym of mine is never apologize.

Connie stared into his green eyes and she smiled. She could show no weakness. Her smile wasn't sweet, it was the smile you give someone who had issued a challenge and she refused to lose. She rose from the chair and came to the dresser to stand next to Nikki. She'd been trained for things like this. She knelt down and sniffed a line of the cocaine, silently bemoaning that when she reported back to the agency, she'd have to report this incident and take a drug test to make sure it was only this one time and then she'd have to be off of the job until she tested clean again. Damn it Nikki Sixx! Connie knew that in order to act like she cared about how he was getting his drugs, she would have to act like she liked drugs and not as a narc. 

Connie stood back up straight, sniffing and wiping at her nose, acting like it was no big thing. He was still watching her, trying to figure her out. 

“What's your name,” he asked.

“Candy,” she answered, her eyes only slightly looking to the side.

“Bullshit, you're not a 'Candy', what's your real name,” asked Nikki.

“Oh, like you're name is Nikki,” she asked in a sassy way.

“Touché,” he said, but he wasn't necessarily satisfied. 

They just stared at each other for what seemed like a long time, but Connie was thrown off by the lewd sounds coming from around them as the other guys in the band were taking advantage of several of the groupies. Nikki noticed her flinch slightly and adjust her stance. Her hand came up to hold her other arm. She was trying to act casual, but she was failing. 

“So, are we going to fuck or what,” Nikki asked her.

She turned pink and took a step back, her eyes widened like she was a frightened horse, but then she grit her teeth and tried to act natural. She was feeling the effects of the cocaine and it had her façade falling a little more than she wanted. Enough for Nikki to know she wasn't just some groupie. He'd asked her that question to throw her off and shock her, to get a reaction, but also because he was going to fuck her. None of these absent minded little sluts in this room held his interest. This girl was a fun game. He'd figure out what she was doing here, but he'd have his fun doing it. 

“You don't waste time do you Mr. Sixx,” she asked, trying to remain brave and nonchalant. 

He raised a dark brow at her and smirked, “Mr. Sixx?”

She made the mistake then of looking at her surroundings. It was like a scene right out of an old movie depicting Roman orgies, except more graphic. If these men were oversexed Romans, she was a Vestal virgin. The guys there didn't seem to mind that they were naked and doing filthy things. She'd seen naked men in the police academy, although she had refused to sleep with any of them because she was serious about being a cop. These guys were laughing, and acting like they were just your typical happy good old American boys, except that Vince was getting a blow job while he was sticking a bottle up another girl's genitals, Tommy was fucking one from behind while she went down on another of the girls. Mick was sitting on a chair over to the side, but a girl was on his lap facing him and grinding against him. The black haired girl was completely naked except for a garter belt holding up black stockings and she was seductively looking toward Nikki. 

Connie quickly turned her head and when she looked at Nikki's face again, he was smiling smugly at her. She felt very uncomfortable. She needed to gain the upper hand in this situation, but how? 

Connie rolled her head and tried to look like she was enjoying herself, “Mmm, this is good stuff, where do you get coke this good?”

Nikki narrowed his eyes, but answered, “When we get back to the rooms or on the bus, it's just there.”

“That's weird, magic drugs,” laughed Connie, except her laugh didn't have real warmth to it.

Nikki surprised her by picking her up by her ass and lifting her to grind against her, “We're going to my room.”

Connie panicked, “Can't we just party here?”

Connie didn't want to be in that room, here with all of these people having sex in front of each other, but she had a feeling that being alone with Nikki Sixx wasn't necessarily the best idea in the world. But who would stop Nikki from doing anything he wanted here? At least if she were alone with him, she could maybe overpower him. In here she'd have to fight several coked up men. 

“Well, I could fuck you here in front of everyone if that's what you really want,” he said suggestively.

Connie shook her head and he smirked at her. He really was a horrible man and she was not going to just let him have his way with her. She looked him over yet again, looking for weaknesses, of course, but she didn't seem to find any, other than his love of drugs. He was beautiful. His face was both pretty and yet masculine. His jaw was strong, nose straight, eyes so green. His black hair stood out in all directions. He wore a black tee shirt with his own band name on it, cut into a tank with low holes exposing a lot of the skin of his ribs. His pants were odd. They were black leather with studs and a denim lace up crotch. He saw her eyes wander there and his smile went up higher on one side of his mouth. She gulped, she hadn't meant to look there. 

“Come on then, Candy, let's see how sweet you are,” he said and dragged her from the room. 

Connie realized that this wasn't going the way she'd hoped it would. She couldn't imagine why she thought that she could handle an in field assignment like this. Nikki Sixx had done nothing but thwart her at every turn. She had been able to get his attention, but she needed him to talk to her about the drugs, not sex. How far did the agency expect her to go in this situation? Did they understand what kind of sexual deviants she was up against? It's like they'd thrown a mouse into a snake pit. She had been trained, she was smart and determined, but she was not equipped to handle sexual situations like this. 

Nikki dragged her by her arm down the hallway and she had half a mind to jerk her arm out of his grasp and punch him in the face, but she knew she had to make him think she was on his side. She was just a sweet groupie who wanted his attentions and really loved drugs. Except she knew she was on the fence to blowing it. She thought about sitting in the office every day, doing paperwork, filing, and being bored, feeling like life was passing her by. It wasn't so bad was it? This assignment was important, she could not blow it. 

He fumbled for a key and opened his room door, pulling her inside, and as the light was turned on, she realized that he also had drugs in his room, just sitting there, waiting on him. Maybe because he did so many drugs it would be hard for him to become sexually aroused and she could get out of this whole thing. But her eyes bulged out of her head as he unlaced the crotch of his pants and pulled them down his hips, his cock already partially hard. He was watching her for a reaction and he was not disappointed. 

All of the sudden a completely uncharacteristic idea popped into her head. Maybe if she let him do what he wanted with her, he'd be more compliant to her questioning. She'd heard that men were in a good mood after they had sex. But she bit her lip and shook her head, no way! She couldn't think like that, she wasn't ready for this sort of thing. This was too much. She chewed on her lip as he just stood there letting her stare at his cock. It grew harder in front of her very eyes and he couldn't hold back a laugh at her expression.

“I'm onto you, you know,” he said deeply.

She tried to hold back a gasp and her eyes shot to his. He smiled. Shit, she'd been too obvious. What did he know? Was her cover blown?

“You're a virgin. You're way too nervous about this,” he motioned to his erection, “and you were about to have a heart attack back in that room. You've probably never done a bad thing in your life.”

Her muscles sunk in relief and she realized that this was a good thing. Maybe she could hold off from him jumping on her if he knew that she was a virgin. She could blame all of her odd anxiety on being an innocent. She could come across like this was the craziest thing she'd ever done and she'd gotten way over her head. Hell, most of it was even true, which was the beauty of it. She looked up at him with huge blue eyes and nodded.

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to say anything about that,” she said sweetly.

“It's okay baby, I like virgins,” he said devilishly.

“So, you're not going to try anything with me then,” she asked.

Nikki snorted in laughter then walked toward her, “I never said that, no Candy, I'm definitely going to fuck you.” 

“And if I don't want you to? If I say 'no'?”

He shrugged his shoulders as if he really couldn't give a damn, “That's not my problem.”

Connie looked at the door, she stood there, her muscles twitching in her legs like she was going to make a run for it, except that she'd hesitated too long and even with his tight leather pants around his knees, he managed to grab her around her waist and pull her toward the bed. Then he threw her down and came down on top of her, looking her in the eyes. 

“Don't worry Candy, this is going to be so much fun. I'm going to enjoy every moment of this.”

Her impulse was to scream, but his hand came down onto her mouth and he grinned at her. Shit, she'd definitely lost control of this situation.


	3. Ugly Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki is onto Connie. He knows she's not what she's pretending to be, but he's going to have her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikki doesn't always enjoy what is typical. Connie is interesting, but she's also a damn liar. Hmm. Warning this is NON CON. This chapter was completely deleted by my computer just to spite me and I had to rewrite it. I hope I did even better the second time around.

Connie liked to pride herself on her physical strength. She had to maintain her physicality to be a cop, but at the moment, she felt like she was nowhere near strong enough to stop the things going on right now. Nikki seemed to be so much stronger than herself, probably due to him having a great deal of cocaine in his system, and also he was much bigger than her. Also, she wasn't sure if she should just beat the shit out of him to get out of this, or play along for the sake of not blowing her cover. 

She wondered just how far she needed to go for this assignment. She had not ever considered that her own virtue would be put on the line for work. She could fight him, maybe she could win, maybe she'd end up beaten? If Connie did overpower him, she'd have no choice but to escape and that would blow this entire assignment. She considered her options carefully, but it was hard to concentrate with Nikki Sixx on top of her, prying her thighs open with his knees. For an insane moment, Connie even considered that if she would just let him have his way with her, that maybe it would be easier to get information out of him. She had heard that men were in a good mood after sexual relations. 

As Nikki worked his hips between her thighs, Connie considered punching him and making a run for it. Did she really need to be an undercover narcotics officer? She thought about the hours she spent behind a desk, filing papers, filling out forms, being bored, is that really what she wanted in life? She started to understand why they had wanted a woman for this job. How much did they require of her to get information from him? 

Nikki watched the myriad of emotions run over her pretty face. He knew she was frightened and conflicted and he knew the girl in the other room, wishing he was fucking her, would never be this interesting, she could never give him this kind of excitement and purity. Nikki also knew there was more than met the eye with this girl. She was very obviously not a regular groupie, so what did she want? 

Connie's big blue eyes were huge with trepidation as she felt something hard rub against her between her legs. She tried to push away, but Nikki wouldn't budge. He simply lowered his head down to her chest. He took the big wooden button at her upper chest between his teeth and he yanked back his head, ripping it from her blouse. He picked his head up and met her eyes as he spit it across the room. She bucked, but that only seemed to please him more. His head went back down to the next wooden button that was at her breasts, he yanked that one off with his teeth as well and he spit that button out.

“Stop, I have to wear something to leave this room! You can't just ruin my clothes,” she demanded.

Nikki shrugged and then lowered his head once again, and she realized that the selfish beast didn't care if she had to leave his room half naked. It filled her with rage and she slapped him hard on his cheek. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at her. The grin on his face was terrifying. It was icy, amused and sinister. It was almost like he liked that she'd hit him. The imprint of her fingers was pink on his skin. Oh no, she'd blown it. He leaned down then with his hands and tore the blouse open. He didn't care if she liked that or not. He wanted her fighting, he wanted her angry. It was more fun this way. 

Nikki looked down at her ugly beige bra. It was so, utilitarian, so plain, so ugly, like she'd come here tonight not intending for anyone to see it. Interesting. Nikki pulled her up and undid the latch on the back so quickly that Connie was certain that he must have unhooked lady's bras more times than she could imagine. He pulled the bra off of her shoulders and tossed it off the bed, looking down at her breasts. He seemed to like what he saw.

Her breasts weren't huge, they were nice though, with large dark nipples. They'd do. He leaned down and popped a nipple into his mouth, sucking deeply, almost painfully. She shrieked and tried to punch him, but one of his hands held at her wrists now that she'd slapped him. She couldn't get a good kick in on him. He popped her nipple out of his mouth and looked into her eyes. 

“Would you say you're a big fan of Motley Crue, Candy,” Nikki asked.

She chewed her lip for a moment, “Yeah, that's why I'm here.”

He leaned down again to suck at her neck. She gasped, but had a wave of shame hit her as she realized that she like the way that felt. She struggled to think clearly as he grinded his hips against her. 

“What's your favorite Motley song,” he asked, kissing along her jawline.

“Um,” Connie struggled, “They're all so good, I can't pick.” 

“No, you have to pick one Candy,” he said as he nibbled her earlobe.

“Um...Shout At The Devil,” she said, because it was the only thing that popped into her head at the moment. She remembered seeing that somewhere, it was their album name. She bit her lip, hoping that would placate him. 

Nikki laughed huskily against her ear, “He'll be the love in your eyes, He'll be the blood between your thighs, and then have you cry for more.”

“Huh,” she asked, confused.

Nikki's eyes darkened, but he went on,” He'll be the risk in the kiss, Might be anger on your lips, Might run scared for the door”

Connie felt like she was losing all rational thought as Nikki did magic things with his mouth against her neck, her jaw, her ear. Now he was spouting poetry, and how did he know how she felt?

“What about our song, 'Be My Baby',” he asked. 

“Yeah, that one's great,” she said, not thinking. 

Nikki looked at her face. She was a fucking little liar. Who was this girl and what did she want? She was no fan, she didn't even know his songs. He was about to give her something she'd never forget. Nikki leaned over her and grabbed a bandana off his nightstand, he quickly tied it around her wrists. There were no bedposts on the hotel bed, it was just round and chunky, so he'd just tie her wrists together and hope she didn't beat him with them later. She looked panicked now. Good. Nikki convinced himself that this girl deserved this treatment, lying to him, being sneaky. He thought about gagging her, but he wanted to hear her cries. 

Nikki left her laying there so he could take off his clothes in front of her, smiling as her face looked more and more shocked. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing,” she said, seeming to remember she had a voice. 

“I'm just getting ready to deflower a fair maiden,” he said sarcastically.

“I think it's time I go home,” she squeaked.

“No, sorry, you missed your chance, now you're going to take this like a good girl.”

Connie looked at his naked body. He was built nice. Not muscular per say, he was big boned, but slim, from drug use no doubt. He was thick in the legs and a bit on his abdomen, but most likely in a genetic way. His cock was standing straight up, hard and thick, ready to cause her trouble, Connie was sure of it. She'd spent this much of her life being a tough, no nonsense, professional woman, never letting sex alter her way of thinking. Never giving that part of herself up, because she didn't trust anyone but herself, but now that thing between this rockstar's legs was going to pillage inside of her. She tried not to panic. Connie knew she was a tough woman, she could handle this. She may even come out on top of the whole thing. 

Try as she might though, Connie was having a hard time trying to act like she wanted any part of this. She knew if she played along with this, maybe she could get him to open up and talk to her, but how in the world could she be casual about a thing like him forcing her to have sex with him. What had even attracted him to her in the first place? Connie knew that the other girl, with the black hair and the garter belt and stockings, that was a beautiful woman. She was just dependable old Connie. 

Nikki pulled Connie's denim skirt off, then her tights, then he looked down at her underwear and lifted a dark brow at her. 

“Those are, fucking hideous,” he commented and Connie tried to cover them with her tied up hands. 

“I didn't ask for your opinion on them,” huffed Connie. 

“No, don't worry, they're ugly, but they're perfect. A girl who wears something like these,” and he ripped them off of her hips and then jerked them out from under her, waving them around, “doesn't plan on getting fucked.”

Connie flinched, but then asked, “And why is that perfect?”

Nikki looked down at her pussy, “Hairy, nice.”

Connie shook her head, this was getting more embarrassing by the moment.


	4. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki has his way with Candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is noncon and Dark!Nikki. He is a total douche here. A sexy douche, but a total prick, none the less. Please enjoy at your own risk.

One thing that was throwing off Connie's train of thought at the moment was how the leather gloves on Nikki's large hands were rubbing so enticingly over her naked thighs as she struggled. She wanted to hate every moment of what was happening, but the way the man was touching her without even actually touching her, was driving her completely out of her mind. Those strong gloved hands slid up her waist and to her breasts, squeezing firmly, but not necessarily painful. He grazed his fingertips over her sensitive nipples and Connie grit her teeth. 

“It's okay baby, don't be worried, I'll take good care of you,” he said close to her ear. 

Connie was not used to the intimacy and she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head. It was little things like that, that Nikki really got a kick out of. A groupie, normal groupies, would do anything, no matter how horrible it was, just to please him. Sometimes he did shocking shit to them just to hear them tell him no. It surprised even him how many of them never said no. Nikki knew he should be ashamed, but he loved the word “no.” It meant boundaries that he could bust down, laws he could break. Nikki got his thrills out of doing things he knew he shouldn't. It was an addiction to him. Just like booze, coke, or heroine. 

With groupies, Nikki would jump to the crazy, dirty, shit, but with a virgin, like this, he liked to prolong their anticipation. Keep them on edge, make them worry about what was coming. He caught the vibe from this one, that she really wanted to get away and he really liked that. He pinched her nipple just to watch her squirm. One of his leather clad fingers reached between her legs and he swirled around her clit, her eyes shot open and her hips shot up. He smiled at her and delved his finger deeper, bringing it out to inspect her level of wetness. 

“Mmm, Candy, look how wet you already are, are you playing hard to get,” he asked, showing her the embarrassing slick on his gloved finger. 

Connie didn't know what to say, she just laid there shaking her head as she closed her legs. She was passed the point of losing control. No, she knew that Nikki had all of the control at the moment. She had no idea what she'd gotten herself into, but now it was abundantly clear that she had never had even a bit of the control tonight. Nikki had been running the show ever since she'd caught his eye and now she wasn't sure if there was any way at all to gain anything from this experience other than experience itself. 

Nikki ran his fingers back through her folds, and she tried to close her thighs, “Oh no, Candy, there will be none of that shit,” he said as he pulled her knees back open.

She felt a leather covered finger enter her body and she gasped, her heart beating out of her chest. Was this man really going to have his way with her tonight? As he pumped his finger in and out of her tight channel, she realized that she was not getting out of this. Nikki leaned his head in to kiss her thigh, nipping her with his teeth, just enough to cause her to jerk. He laughed a bit at his own antics. 

Nikki looked at her in a warning, untying her hands, "I'm only untying your hands if you behave, don't make me regret it."

Connie thought about using it to her advantage, but she knew he'd gain on her. She had to use her better judgement. She grit her teeth, angry at herself for not trying harder to escape.

“Wait right here, you move and I'll make you regret it,” he told her as he got up to dig around on his bedside table. 

Was he getting a condom? That was pretty responsible of him and she was glad. She didn't need to worry about what kinds of things he had, or the fact that she was not on birth control. But instead of opening up a little package with a condom, it was more cocaine. 

“This stuff that shows up for us here, it's okay, but I get the good stuff,” he said, pushing her chest back down and making a little line on her thigh with the drugs. 

“Are you seriously snorting coke on me,” she screeched.

“Shut up and don't move or I'll tie you up and spank you,” he said. 

She saw his head go between her legs and felt him sniff the coke off of her leg. Then he ran his hot tongue up the trail where the cocaine had been. Had that really just happened? What other narcotics officers had had coke sniffed off of their naked body before? She really hated this man. He leaned in and ran his tongue over her clit and she suddenly forgot how much she hated him. As he swirled his tongue over her slick flesh she found herself almost stunned. She didn't move, she didn't fight, she just lay there with her eyes staring up at the ceiling wondering how she'd never felt anything like this in all of her life. The man was magic. Connie hadn't known men like this existed, and here he was with his mouth doing bad bad things between her legs. 

Soon Connie felt like she was losing control of her usually rigid control. Her hips were starting to rise and she found her hand in his black hair. She realized she was panting and trying to hold back cries as his tongue swirled over her, around her, even into her. She felt that smooth leather back against her applying just enough rough pressure against her clit to make her scream out as impossible tingles, like electricity ran down her back, up her legs and then exploded in her pussy. She felt Nikki's tongue pushing deeper inside of her as she twitched around it. She was almost embarrassed as she gasped for air. 

Nikki's head came back up to look at her face He still had wetness on his mouth, his lower face, and he smiled, “You're welcome.”

That smug asshole. 

“Now that I did you a favor, you're going to sit back like a good girl and let me put my cock inside of you,” he said, trying to get another shocked reaction out of her. He was successful.

“I don't think that's a good idea,” she tried.

Nikki put a gloved finger against her mouth to shush her and she realized that the same finger had been inside of her. She was so embarrassed, but strangely aroused. 

“You're kind of lucky that you and your virginity are amusing me, usually I'd tie you up and force things up your pussy, but I wouldn't want to mess up that precious virginity before I can do it myself,” he said in a mean way.

“Please,” she refused to whimper, but her plea sounded strangely like a whimper.

“Listen, Candy, or whatever your name is, I'm not going to be gentle with you, but I don't mind if you rip my back up, so go ahead and scratch me if you want, but I'm pretty sure a tough girl like you can take it,” he told her, making her try to climb up the bed to get away from him. 

“You know Candy, I think your whole appearance is kind of bizarre. You didn't come with any friends, you don't know my music, you don't want to please me sexually, if I didn't know better, I'd think you had some other reason for being here,” he said, eyes narrowed.

“No, I..I..,” she struggled to say the right thing, but she was out of her element.

“Don't even try. At this point, I don't really care who you are or what you're here for, although I do have my suspicions. If you want to show up here wanting to act like a groupie, you're going to be treated like one.”

He climbed up the bed, gaining inch by agonizing inch over her. He reminded her of a panther and she was both terribly frightened and yet also exhilarated. She started to roll over off of the bed to get away, thinking her cover was all but blown by now any way, if she could save herself, she'd have her virtue and some of her dignity intact. The only problem was that he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back under him. 

Connie made a high pitched cry as his large hands ran up her legs and pulled her down to him. Connie thought about how so many young women probably wanted his attention, wanted to have him alone like this, but he was so domineering, so hard to get away from. She couldn't believe that this was how she was going to lose her virginity. His thick legs were between her soft thighs now and his hands went around to hold her outer thighs as he pulled her closer to arrange her where he needed her to be. Connie balled up her first and punched him in the face. 

She split his lip and blood seeped at his mouth. He smiled again, like he thought it was funny,” You pack a hell of a punch Candy, but I've had worse.”

Nikki positioned his hips, and while she was still looking at the damage she'd done to his bottom lip, he grabbed his cock and placed it at her entrance. Before he plunged inside of her, he leaned down and kissed her hard, and she felt his blood on her tongue. He laughed against her mouth as she recoiled. She felt the head of his cock down there, nudging against her, and then she braced herself as he pushed in. Connie's face furrowed in discomfort as she felt him push into territory that hadn't been breached before. She didn't like it, but it was intense and she'd never forget it. His hips withdrew so that he could snap back in and he destroyed her barrier. She screamed then, doing what he'd asked of her earlier, by digging her nails into his shoulders. 

“Fuck, at least there was something you weren't lying about, you really are a virgin,” he breathed out, his cock nudging insistently deeper until he was sheathed deep within her cunt.

“I really hate you, and you're a despicable excuse for a man,” she grit out.

“Oh, yeah, Candy, I love dirty talk sweetheart,” he wagged his eyebrows at her as he withdrew enough to look down and see her blood on his cock.

“Wow, look at all that blood, you are not a disappointment for me tonight. You're full of surprises, aren't you,” he said.

A tear ran down her cheek and her nails scraped over him as he slammed back into her, “I would tell you not to cry, but it kind of turns me on baby.”

“You like hurting me, you like hurting women,” she asked.

“Not necessarily, but I do like doing things I shouldn't and your tight little cunt offers me no regrets, now hold on, I'm going to fuck you hard,” he answered her.

Sure enough, all Connie could do was lay there with her legs around his hips as he rode her, pushing into her squeezing, grasping body. Her nails digging into his back, added to his pleasure/pain. Her raspy cries and pleas for something, anything to offer her some relief, some comfort, fell on deaf ears. She felt something though, something strong, something painful, but also, horribly good. It built within her as he pounded into her. Finally she screamed as she came hard, it was half pain, half tormenting pleasure. Nikki laughed in her ear and fucked her though it, then went on to feel the aftershocks, listening to the pitiful noises coming from her mouth. 

Nikki leaned back to watch as he grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her against him as he thrust. It caused her tits to bounce. He watched her hands grab at the sheets under her, saw the blood between her thighs and it finally urged him to what he sought, a powerful orgasm. He threw his head back and groaned as he twitched inside of her hot cunt. She tried to hit him again, but by this time, she was weak with what he'd done to her. She was definitely a hot little fuck, and something told him that she'd try to get out of there as fast as possible. Good, he wouldn't have to kick her out. 

He pulled out of her slowly, shivering and looking at the mixture of their cum and her virgin blood. His favorite outcome of sex. He rolled over, laying next to her and letting his breath return to normal. She lay there for a moment and he could swear he could almost hear her thinking. 

“That was some coke, Where I could I get some of that,” she said.

“Nice try sweetheart, but you've been transparent since we were in Vince's room, now get dressed and go tell your people that they can suck my dick. If you come back later, you can do it,” Nikki said.

“I really do hate you,” she glared at him, grabbing for her clothing so she could hurry to the bathroom. 

“I'm sorry I couldn't help you with your assignment, but next time, do your research,” he said.

Connie hurried to the bathroom to clean the blood and cum from between her legs. She was mortified and defeated. She didn't know if she'd ever get another assignment. If they were like this one, she didn't know if she wanted to be an undercover cop. Maybe Nikki was right, she should have done her research. She realized that her shoes were back out there with that animal, and she'd have to go get them. She shamefully walked to get them, walking passed his smirking form, laying there, her blood coating his now limp cock. 

She scowled at him and said, “You didn't have to be such an asshole.”

“Nice to meet you officer, thanks for the virgin pussy.”

Connie stormed from the room to the sound of his laughs. She should have brought her gun and shot him.


End file.
